


it sounds good

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: after the episode (30/07/18), the celebrations continue





	it sounds good

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t help it :)

They’re all over each other and it’s pretty disgusting isn’t it? It’s all hands over the other’s backs, slow and soft and yet firm at the same time and eyes looking like the sun has swallowed up inside them.

Faith decides that they need to get bladdered, it’s the Dingle way and Aaron doesn’t say no because Robert doesn’t want to leave his side. They sit by the bar whilst Chas tries to hold herself together, and then she’s leaning over the side and dragging Aaron towards her with a smile on her face.

“What?” Aaron’s still smiling, he’s got wrinkles right around his eyes and they won’t budge for anything. He can’t physically stop smiling and he’s never ever thought he’d see the day where that would make an ounce of sense. He remembers wanting to not _exist_ anymore rather than ever possibly be married to a bloke. He sees all his thoughts in his mother’s eyes and there’s a lump in his throat that won’t budge.

“I have _never_ seen ya so happy.” Chas shakes her head, whispers the words like she doesn’t want anyone seeing how flipping emotional she’s being and it’s a joke because the whole pub knows. “I never thought I’d see the day —“

Aaron gulps, lets that lump go and the tears are back in his eyes as he smiles at her even wider. “Look mum, I’m all grown up, happy and boring now.” He sniffs, chin wobbling and all sorts and it’s enough for her to race around the bar and cling onto him.

She doesn’t let go as well, she holds him close until Aaron looks over his shoulder and sees that somehow Robert has gotten himself into some awkward conversation with Paddy. 

“Mum, is it okay if I —“

He struggles free and she squeezes his cheek until he’s moving across the room and holding Robert’s hand as Paddy turns bright red and looks set to cry. 

“Hold it in.” Aaron points out and Robert laughs breathlessly, shoulders relax and this softness about him that makes Paddy’s eyes flicker. 

“Robert said — he said you were going to adopt little Seb.” He expects some sort of lecture until he realises that Paddy is smiling, he goes and removes his glasses and all hope of the whole not crying thing just flies out of the window doesn’t it? He’s pulling Aaron into a hug and Robert’s eyes flicker uncontrollably as he stands aside and watches. “I’m so proud of you.” He says, and Aaron pulls away.

“I’m proud of me too, which is weird.” He admits, biting his lip and falling back towards Robert until Robert has his hands around Aaron’s front and he’s kissing his head. 

“You should be.” Robert says, an echo, standing right behind him, a voice that won’t leave. It makes Aaron turn around and hold at Robert’s left cheek, the other hand is on the older man’s waist. 

“So should you.” Aaron whispers, lovingly, as if Liv isn’t by the bar pulling faces and making Paddy wipe his face with a napkin.  He sees nothing but Robert standing there, freckles cluttered and eyes green, lashes longer than they should be and lips slightly parted.

He sees only him and they’re getting married. They’re getting _married_.

“What you said, about being yourself with me, it —“ Aaron’s not sure how to go on, they’ve managed to prize themselves away from the crowd and they’re sitting on the back door steps up towards Aaron’s bedroom. He looks up towards his old room and half smiles. “It’s exactly how I felt once you know.”

Robert knows, and they think about it without saying anything aloud until Aaron half smiles at him and he turns to jelly.

“You just — you’re just my person.” Robert shrugs, half heartedly like he’s too happy to move. Aaron can’t help but stare at him. He looks absolutely no where else. “And it’s okay to be myself now. You make it okay, make it real, the whole family thing with you it’s just —“

“Right?” They don’t do this do they? Sit here and talk and be stupidly soppy because usually they don’t have the time, but now, the music in the bar is louder than usual for a Monday night and everyone is happy for them which is a whole other insane story and they have time. They have _time_ and Robert gets to hold Aaron’s waist close to him, hold him in and drag him down until Aaron is sitting in his lap. “I think you’ve celebrated enough mate.” Aaron has a hand on Robert’s chest and he feels his heart rate.

“You need to stop callin’ me mate.” Robert says, then he slows as he sees the look on Aaron’s face. “What?” He presses his forehead towards Aaron’s, feels a little more tipsy suddenly than he thought.

“Your heart’s still racing like mad.” Aaron says, bites his lip and drags Robert’s hand up so that it’s resting against Aaron’s chest. “So’s mine.”

Robert gulps hard against it, and it’s a shit load of things that make him lean back and have tears in his eyes and get embarrassed.

“Oi. Hey don’t — don’t hide from me.” Aaron says, pulls his hands up so that Robert can’t shy away anymore. “Rob?”

Robert kisses him instead though doesn’t he? He can’t capture how he feels enough into words so he lunges and it’s still awkward on this banister, it hurts his back more than he remembers and Aaron is still on his lap trying to spread himself out as much as he can before he pulls away and Robert blows out a breath.

“We get to be happy.” Robert frowns, it’s stupid, he knows that, but he also knows that there’s a tonne of people happy for them too and Aaron’s never smiled so easily before now. “I get to make you happy. Sometimes it just — it feels like I don’t deserve it.” He holds his head low until Aaron raises it and smiles blindingly.

“No one has ever made me this happy. Didn’t know you could even feel like this you idiot.” Aaron’s probably drunk a champagne flute too many but hey ho he’s engaged. “But then you came along and now we’re —“

“Gettin’ married.” Robert rubs a hand over his face and Aaron tuts.

“If you start crying I’ll slap ya and then start crying as well.”

“You cried before.” Robert frowns, slight smirk on his face. “On my car, before you pushed me against it mind, you cried when I said all that stuff.”

Aaron blushes, doesn’t deny it. “Yeah well.” He shrugs. “I get to make you feel like that and it’s — it’s my pleasure so ... I just didn’t know I always meant so much to ya.”

Because back then, that kiss always meant more to Aaron, in his head, until now. Everything has suddenly been flipped now hasn’t it?

Robert crinkles his nose and holds Aaron’s face. “You probably won’t ever know.” He says, kisses him again and yeah they really can’t stop being all over each other. It’s almost ridiculous.

“You’ve got the rest of your life to try and let me know.” Aaron says, pulls away just slightly and smiles into another kiss before Liv is standing by the door and she’s holding Seb against her waist.

“Oi. Kids about.” Liv warns. “We’re both hungry and want to go home so if you two wouldn’t mind pulling yourselves together for just a second then —“

“We’re coming.” Aaron says, and Liv rolls her eyes before smiling and backing away.

“Glad to see you got there in the end.” She says, teases, because she can’t help herself can she?

Aaron lets her, Robert lets her and then they sit laughing about the fact that they were too stubborn to get engaged. It’s a story. A proper story.

“Yeah, we’ll tell the kids that one, one day.” Robert jokes and Aaron breathes in. Robert sobers almost immediately. “Hey?”

Aaron’s all nervous suddenly. “You really want me to be — to adopt Seb?” It’s big, it’s ginormous but his heart flutters every time he thinks about it.

Robert’s eyes flicker, “Of course I do. I want — a family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and you complete it, you and Liv and Seb already loves ya so —“

Aaron holds Robert’s hand suddenly and squeezes, he’s never been this settled before in his life and for once he isn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop. He’s enjoying the bliss.

“So?” Robert says nervously.

“I already said yeah mate.” Aaron laughs out as he stands and pulls Robert to his feet, only Robert ends up tripping like an idiot over the staircase and they’re both falling flat on their faces and groaning up onto their knees.

“You idiot.” Aaron says, rubbing at his head as Robert tries to get up. Aaron watches him, stays down as Robert holds up his hand. “This is sort of what I wanted to do earlier.” He says, shuffles slightly so that he’s on one knee and Robert’s eyes flicker. “So — Robert Jacob Sugden, my stupid, stubborn, idiot, would you marry me again please?”

Robert holds his breath and gets down on one knee too before nodding and letting Aaron kiss him, hold at his blazer and slap kisses along his mouth and jaw until Liv is shouting for them and Seb babbles something out.

“Thanks for letting me have a proper go mate.” Aaron says as they get up and Robert rolls his eyes.

“It’s fiancé got now okay? Not _mate_.”

Aaron raises his hand in the air and Robert kisses him hard before opening the door and ushering Liv and Seb out of the pub before Faith makes a real party out of the news. Aaron follows right behind, twist his wedding band and holding shyly at Robert’s hand as Liv walks ahead,

 _‘My fiancé Rob’_ It sounds good, for now.


End file.
